Kamen rider drive With something else
by DS Rider
Summary: this came about during watching episode thirty three of Kamen rider drive


Kamen rider Drive with something else

Author's note: okay this was something that was thought up on a whim to relieve boredom and because I could. This is set during episode three of Kamen rider drive because while watching it I thought what if Kiriko was pregnant with Shinnosuke's child.

And before before you ask I do not ship Kiriko with Chase because what that is, is like shipping Luke and Leia from the original star wars trilogy, it is shipping incest. Hear me out Kiriko's Father Professor Banno alongside Krim steinbelt is the one who created the Roidmudes so that technically means that Chase is Kiriko's 15 years old Younger brother.

Any way I am drifting off topic Let's get on with this weird thing that has no purpose other then to alleviate some boredom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider drive that Privilege belongs to Toei, I do own however the idea for this story so enjoy it.

Something that no one thought possible happened just moments ago but to the friends, allies and even loved one of the Fallen warrior it felt like an eternity. Kamen rider Drive, Tomari Shinnosuke was killed By the Roidmude 001. The man who was once known as Soichi Makage, the Secretary of the Japanese national Defence struck him down without a second thought.

The Monster was shot at by another Kamen rider. Kamen Rider chaser, who himself was a Roidmude who used the prototype of the Drive system but was captured and brainwashed into attacking his successor but was reminded of what he once was and is now a Kamen rider once more. But the attack was futile as the Freeze Roidmude simply blasted chaser away with a simple wave of his hand knocking the remaining rider out of his transformation.

Then Freeze, Brain another roidmude and another Kamen Rider Mach who betrayed the others teleported away. Laughing as they did so. But the allies of the fallen hero remained. Kiriko clutching shinnosuke's cold battered dead body. "Please wake up Shinnosuke. I can't do this without you! Kiriko begged loudly to her fallen partner but it was in vain. In the end Kiriko had to be pried off of Shinnosuke so his body could be taken to the morgue.

(SCENE BREAK)

At the Morgue, the Special case devision was gathered except Kiriko who was at her apartment. "I can't believe that it ends like this." Rinna, drive's and Mach's technical support said as she turned away from Shinnosuke's corpse which lie on the table.

"Where is Kiriko? Shouldn't she be here?" Genpachiro otta a fellow police detective also working in the fight against the roidmudes asked about their missing colleague.

"She went home, she couldn't stand to see him like this, especially in her condition." Rinna answered looking down at their friend and colleague's broken body. Did he know about what he was going to become in a few months time. Although the others looked at her curiously they did not ask as it was not her place to tell.

After being informed that the belt and the bracelet that allowed Shinnosuke to transform couldn't be removed the head of the special investigations division Captain realised "Krim has died alongside Tomari."

(SCENE BREAK)

In Kiriko's apartment the lights were off and the curtains drawn with Kiriko sat at her table. "Shinnosuke, you liar. You said you would come back." Kiriko said quietly thinking back to the moment in the Drive-pit.

"I will definitely come back, because I have something to come back for." Flash back Shinnosuke said with one of his trade mark reassuring smiles.

"How can you say that and not come back?" Kiriko said as tears started to build up in her eyes.

(SCENE BREAK)- The Drive Pit

"This should erase all effects of 001's memory alteration abilities." Rinna said as she passed a vial of a blue compound to Chase.

"I lied to Kiriko so she would not worry. In truth I saw a scar from 001's needles behind Gou's ear." Chase admitted. "I can't bring Tomari Shinnosuke back. Even when she needs him most." Chase said and when Rinna looked at him he said "I know Kiriko is pregnant. How everybody has not noticed by now I have no idea."

"Most of us don't have enhanced senses like Roidmudes do Chase." Rinna said.

At least, I can give Kiriko back the one piece of family she has left." Chase said as he left the Pit.

(SCENE BREAK)- the Roidmude Generals current base.

"Ultimate evolution." Hearts, the leaders of the Roidmudes said as he stared in wonder and possibly fear at 001's newly acquired golden aura.

"What an overbearing presence." Medic said as she slowly moved back, away from the great power that was standing before her.

"So this is our goal?" Heart asked 001 as the ice based Roidmude reassumed his human form.

Our goal is to gather the promised number. Heart, let me show you the way." 001 said as he placed his hand on Heart's shoulder who then laughed.

"How dare you!" Heart said as he removed 001's hand from his shoulder and stood up "you were the one who used and killed the one who could have allowed me to evolve!"

It was then that Chase made his appearance by grabbing Gou from behind and was about to use the antidote but the vial containing said antidote was destroyed by a blast from 001 "you made a big mistake trying to sneak in here with all of us here, Chase." Heart said as the other Roidmudes started to move towards Chase.

"Is there something wrong with a man checking up on his younger siblings?" Besides I am only here to tell Gou that he will be an uncle in a few months." Chase said as he raised his Chaser signal bike. Heart made a move to assume his true Roidmude form but 001 stopped him.

"Let me handle this." 001 said as both he and Chase transformed into their strongest forms and after doing so Chase was immediately blasted out of the building and the two continued in their battle. After several minutes of the two being roughly evenly balanced until Gou intervened by attacking Chase and knocking him down and out of his rider form however just as it appeared that he was going to finish off Chase he grabbed Brain's computer tablet and creating a smoke screen for him and Chase to escape

(SCENE BREAK)- Kiriko's apartment

After Gou had explained why he had pretended to side with the Roidmudes to chase at the docks and speaking with the conciseness of his father Professor Banno who was inhabiting Brain's Tablet, Gou went to Kiriko's apartment to apologise to her and to confirm what Chase had told him. "Kiriko, is it true? Are you pregnant?" Gou asked Kiriko who simply nodded. "Is Shinnosuke the father?" Gou asked Kiriko who once again simply nodded. At this Gou collapsed onto all fours. "I wanted you to smile, sis. But I've just made it worse. I understand if you never forgive me for this, but at least trust me one last time." Gou practically pleaded

"I will always trust you, Gou. Because you're the only family I've got left." Kiriko said as she pulled her younger brother into a hug.

"Good, because I know it is going to be hard to believe, but at least you will be able to smile again." Gou said breaking the hug and pulling out a small note book.

(Scene break – the Drive Pit)

"Shift tridoron. Drive cannot be advanced more than then this, so I designed this to channel all the energy from the shift cars and tridoron itself into one massive burst. It's the most energy we have ever used but it should work." Rinna explained to the special investigation division and captain Nira Mitsuhide of the first division as she inserted the new shift car into the shift brace which Shinnosuke was wearing.

"It isn't going to work" Kiriko said as she burst through the door of the Drive Pit and headed straight over to Rinna. "Please look at this." Kiriko asked Rinna as she handed over the note book which Gou had given her eariler.

"These calculations are amazing." Rinna said in exuberance as she looked through the book. "Where did you get these?" Rinna asked Kiriko who simply said "From Gou" much to the confusion of the rest of the Division. It was then that Chase and Kiriko explained that Gou had merely pretended to be on the Roidmude's side in order to find out what their goals were.

"These calculations are perfect; our original ones wouldn't have worked. But we need to start the ignition when Tridoron reaches 200 kilometres an hour!" Rinna called out from her workstation. It was at this point that Chase volunteered but Kiriko stepped in saying that since she was Shinnosuke's partner she should be the one to do it.

(SCENE BREAK)

Most of the Special investigation team had gathered on a runway by the sea because it was the best way to get up to the required speeds. Once the Drive Pit had given the all clear Kiriko put her foot hard down on the accelerator pedal and kept it there causing Tridoron to shoot off. Then the shift cars then started to fly into Tridoron which kept building up speed until Freeze had stepped into the middle of the runway.

"You expect that boy to come back to life? Don't make me laugh." The Roidmude said as he started to fire at them but kiriko did not stop. Until the car was consumed by flames and flew over Freezes head but by that point it was already too late because once the flames had dissipated out of the passenger door stood Shinnosuke with Krim fully repaired and operational.

Shinnosuke then looked to Kiriko who had climbed out of the driver's door "Now that's a nice smile." He said to Kiriko. "I'm glad I came back to see it." But then Shinnosuke's eyes flashed red "leave this to us, Kiriko." Shinnosuke said but it was not with his voice. It was Krim's. It was then that Shinnosuke transformed into his new form with Tridoron itself becoming the armour he then engaged Freeze in battle with Shinnosuke exchanging control with Krim and then back to Shinnosuke. And it was when Shinnosuke took control did they start to fight aggressively with Freeze only able to dodge and Barely block. And after several more minutes of combat was Freeze then finally destroyed. Shinnosuke disengaged the transformation as everyone ran over to him, but it was Kiriko who reached him first and she whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant." Shinnosuke looked at her shock but then pulled her into a hug "well then, it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere." The moment was interrupted by Krim "Should I be here for this?" the scientist turned belt asked.

Author's note: To further clarify this is cannon with my two other stories Kamen rider OOO with something else and The son of the golden fruit. Should I continue with this you decide or if you want to continue it yourself please ask before you do so. I hope you have enjoyed this so please share and review and I will see you soon.

Chapter completion time – 14:05 29/08/15


End file.
